letters to PJO
by CherishWhatMakesYouUnique
Summary: Have a question for A PJO/ HoO character that you're dying to know the answer to? Then send it to them by PM or review and they will respond ASAP!
1. Chapter 1

**I've had this idea for a while so; I've finally decided to write it. I'll try to do most of the characters.**

Dear Percy ,

O my Gods! I can't believe I'm writing to the Percy Jackson!

Okay I think that's out of my system.

Just out of curosity, what was your favorite quest?

- future songwriter

Dear Annabeth,

You rock! I love your hat. Can your mom send me one?

- future songwriter

Dear Thalia,

Do you honestly like Nico? I just don't know how that would work since your a hunter, and he's your cousin.

- future songwriter

* * *

Dear future songwriter,

Whoa. Are you really hyper?

Anyways, my favorite quest was the Labyrinth becuse I got my first kiss on that quest.

- Percy Jackson

Dear future songwriter,

Thanks for the letter. I don't know if my mom can send you a hat.

You can't have mine!

Sorry.

- Annabeth

Dear future songwriter,

No I don't like Nico. You mortals are always pairing me up with people. I'm a hunter which means:

NO DATING!

- Thalia who will remain a hunter

Please Review . O


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to say this last chapter but I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Heroes of Olympus. All rights go to Rick Riorden.  
I would also like to thank WingDawn1998 and writing-noobie for your reviews.  
In this chapter I don't mean to offend Jeyna supporters or Rachel haters.**

Dear Rachel,  
I don't understand why people hate you so much. Percy and Annabeth weren't even dating when he met you. People really need to let it go!

My question is, what's it like to be the oracle?

- future songwriter

Dear Jason,  
Please, please please pick Piper. I think you guys are so cute together!

- future songwriter

Dear Hermes,  
If you are the god of the internet, then why aren't demigods allowed to use it?

- future songwriter

Dear Artemis,  
Can I join the hunt? The boys in my life are really annoying and immature. I was also wondering do you and Apollo fight a lot.

- future songwriter

* * *

Dear future songwriter,  
Thanks for the letter. All I usually get is hate mail. It is really interesting being the oracle. The spirit hijacks my body, and the next thing I know I'm spitting out a prophecy!

- Rachel

Dear future songwriter,  
I don't know who I'll pick. Half of you guys are telling me to pick Piper, and the other half is telling me to pick Reyna.

Why Aphrodite?

- Jason

Dear future songwriter,  
I didn't invent the Internet that mortal Bill Gates did!

- Hermes

Dear future songwriter, Sure you can join the hunt! The more the merrier! As for my brother, we do fight. We usually fight over who's the oldest, but we both know that I am!

- Artemis

**A/n if you would like me to write a letter to a certain character, please tell me in your review. Speaking of reviews, please do!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you daughterofplutowassup for correcting me on who invented the internet. As promised I will do Frank and Hazel this chapter. I was planning on doing them anyway because I love them!  
Once again I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Heroes of Olympus.**

Dear Hazel,  
How did you feel when you left the underworld and stepped into the twenty-first century?

Have you ever felt like giving someone the jewels because you didn't like them?

- future songwriter

Dear Frank,  
I think it's so cool that you can change into animals.

What's your favorite animal to transform into?

- future songwriter

Dear Piper, Lacy, and Mitchell,  
I feel so bad for you because your related to Drew.

- future songwriter

Dear Katie,  
We know you like Travis. Just go out with him already!

You guys would be so cute together!

- future songwriter

Dear Travis,  
We know you like Katie. Ask her out! Cut some flowers for her garden and give them to her. Just do something!

- future songwriter

Dear future songwriter, I was so overwhelmed when I stepped into the twenty- first century. I saw cell phones and computers and TVs.

I'm surprised Nico didn't tell me to shut up when I bombarded him with questions!

As for my jewels there are a few people I've considered *cough, cough* Octavian.

- Hazel

Dear future songwriter,  
It is cool to transform into animals. The animal I would transform into is a dragon.

- Frank

Dear future songwriter,  
We are so glad Piper took Drew's place. Sadly, Drew still lives in our Cabin, and is our sister.

-Lacy& Mitchell

Dear future songwriter,  
I can't believe Drew was treating my other siblings like that. I took the matter in my hands and became the Cabin counselor.

I can't believe I'm related to her!

- Piper

Dear future songwriter,  
Why does everybody think I like Travis? He is so immature!

- Katie

Dear future songwriter,  
I don't like Katie*very embarrassed*

Do you know what Katie would do to me if I cut flowers from her garden?

On second thought I should totally do that!

- Travis

**A/N once again if you would like me to do a certain character/ characters please tell me in your review. Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you WingDawn1998 and K66Gunso4life for your reviews. You guys rock!**

Since no one had a character request I decided that this chapter was going to involve me just writing to the Gods.

Hope you enjoy.

Dear Poseidon,  
Thank you so much for creating horses. I have been riding them since I was three.

Could you tell Percy and Tyson that I said hi?

- future songwriter

Dear Demeter,  
I had cereal this morning. I wanted to tell you that before you freak out when I say this but, Travis Stoll** LOVES** Katie!

- future songwriter

Dear Hermes,  
I might have told Demeter that Travis loves Katie. I would eat a bowl of cereal and run before you and your son are hanging upside tied to a tree.

I warned you.

- future songwriter

Dear Hades,  
Why did the cutest couples have to die?

You better no kill Percabeth, Frazel, or Tratie. If you do PJO lovers will hate you.

- future songwriter

Dear Ares,  
I have read some interesting fics involving you and My Little Ponies.

- a very amused future songwriter

Dear future songwriter,  
Horses are great aren't they? I'm glad mortals appreciate my work. I showed Tyson your letter, and he jumped up and down saying "Tyson made a friend named future songwriter"!

- Poseidon

Dear future songwriter,  
It doesn't matter if you had cereal. Katie is not going out with that Son of Hermes!

Speaking of Hermes where is he? I need to vine I mean talk to him.

- Demeter

Dear future songwriter,  
Thanks for the advice. You do not want to make Demeter mad. I've learned that lesson more times than I would've liked too.

- Hermes

Dear future songwriter,  
Death is part of nature, plus it's my job. It wouldn't be the first time people have hated me.

- Hades

Dear future songwriter,  
You think it's funny? You just wait until I find the people who wrote that. I have an electric spear with their name on it.

- Ares

**A/n Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay I'm a little sad nobody reviewed, but that's okay. I've been waiting to write this chapter for a long time.  
I wish I own PJO but sadly I don't.  
Okay here's the chapter.**

Dear Apollo,  
Thanks for helping me get into select choir.

Will you go to one of my concerts?

-future songwriter

Dear Nico,  
Everyone is always pairing you up with somebody, girls and guys. I wish you would just go out with somebody so that way they'll stop.

-future songwriter

Dear the children of the minor gods/ goddesses,  
You guys are pretty cool. I think Rick should write about you more.

What is your favorite power that you have?

- future songwriter

Dear Hera,

How does it feel to be everyone's least favorite goddesses ?

Here are some of the problems I have with you.  
1. You separated Percabeth*tear,*tear  
2. You threw your son down the side of Mt Olympus  
3. You did that just because you thought he was ugly  
4. You you blamed Zeus for doing it instead of taking responsibility  
5. You expect everyone to worship you since you're The Queen of Mt. Olympus

Why did Piper, Jason, and Leo have to rescue you from that cage?

- future songwriter

* * *

Dear future songwriter,  
Love the name I can't go to any of your concerts. Don't tell anyone this but I got tickets to a One Direction concert because their my sons.

- Apollo the coolest god

Dear future songwriter,  
I am not gay! Please stop pairing me up with Percy. I'll get a girlfriend when I feel like it.

- Nico

Dear future songwriter,  
I'm so glad you wrote to us. Just because were children doesn't mean we're not important.

My favorite power is of course my magic. One time I went to a magic show and the musician was terrible so I helped him out. The look on his face when his trick actually worked was hilarious!

- Lou Ellen

Dear future songwriter,  
Ditto on what Lou Ellen said about you writing to us. My favorite power is probably being able to ride a Pegasus.

Just because I like rainbows, bright colors, and horses does not mean I'm a prissy. Now if you excuse me I have to get up the Stoll's and Leo.

- Butch who is not a prissy

Dear future songwriter,  
How dare you talk to me like that? I have to keep my family together which isn't easy. They had to rescue me because I'm important Unlike you, silly mortal.

- Hera

**A/n pretty, pretty please review. You can still leave a character request in your review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey people of Fanfiction. Net! Sorry I haven't updated in a long time, I had a really busy week.**

Thank you Murdoc Niccals, percyjacksonsister98, and WingDawn98 for your reviews.

This chapter features a pairing I'm neutral about.

Dear Athena,  
I am not the best in Math and I have to take Pre- Algebra this year. Would you mind being a tutor?

Also, is it possible that you possibly, just a smidge, like Poseidon?

- future songwriter

Dear Octavian,  
You better not think about sacrificing my pillow pet. Actually, go do it. It's a horse so it will be funny when Neptune or Percy comes after you.

- future songwriter

Dear Connor,  
I didn't forget about you. If Travis likes Katie then do you like Miranda?

You guys could double date!

- future songwriter

Dear Drew,  
You remind me of this girl at my old school. Guess what? I didn't like her!

I also want to remind you that your mom is married to Leo's dad. That means you guys are almost siblings. You guys could be the next Silena and Charles!

- future songwriter

Dear future songwriter,  
Are you seriously asking a goddesses to tutor you?

I don't like Saltine no matter what Aphrodite says.

- Athena

Dear future songwriter,  
For the last time, my job is to not to destroy pillow pets!

You think it's cruel because the Greeks have the oracle while I cut up teddy bears.

In the old days real animals were cut open!

- Octavian

Dear future songwriter ,  
Thank you for not saying Dear Travis Stoll's Twin brother because I forget your name.

I don't like Miranda, but it is true Travis likes Katie. Uh I suddenly have to go.

- Connor

Dear future songwriter,  
You are just jealous of my fabulous style, and great hair.

Please don't remind me about my mom and Leo's dad. I would have to be desperate to go out with repair boy.

- Drew

**A/n the question about Athena being a tutor came from writing-noobie. In case you don't know a saltine is a cracker. Do you like Pothena? As I said before I'm neutral about it. Please review. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Nine reviews in one day! Since there are so many I'll just say thanks to everybody who reviewed.  
This whole chapter features minor characters.  
Here's chapter seven!**

Dear Whoever's dead and feels like reading this,  
How's it going? Is the underworld treating you well?

- future songwriter

Dear Triton,  
Have you given up being Daddy's favorite yet?

Just admit that somewhere deep inside your merman heart you respect Percy.

- future songwriter

Dear Apollo,  
Since you're the god of music do you like all songs even terrible ones like Friday by Rebecca Black and Boyfriend by Justin Bieber?

- future songwriter

Dear Reyna,  
Were you and Jason in a relationship or not? During the Son of Neptune you were like me and Jason were together then you said you weren't.

Makeup your mind!

Dear Leo,  
Since Katniss Everdeen is the girl on fire you could be the boy on fire!

- future songwriter

* * *

Dear future songwriter,  
It's going pretty good. Charles and I met again in Elysium!

I do miss my dearest siblings though. Could you tell them I said hi?

- Silena

Dear future songwriter,  
I'm fine. My dad even visited me once. Sometimes I talk to Persephone about gardening.  
Please tell me Pollux is okay. I miss him.

- Castor

Dear future songwriter,  
I am not a merman! Yes I've given up being Dad's favorite because I've been replaced. I always hear why can't you be more like Percy? It's all about Percy. Dad even prefers Tyson over me!

Does that answer your question?

- Triton

Dear future songwriter,  
Yes I do like all kinds of music. You know what would be the best song ever? It would be Apollo, the coolest and hottest god.

You know it's true!

- Apollo

Dear future songwriter,  
Jason and I weren't in an actual relationship but we were really close. He helped me get used to Camp Jupiter when I first arrived. I can't wait to see him again.

-Reyna

Dear future songwriter,  
Who is Katniss Everdeen? Don't call me repair boy. You can call me Leo the supreme commander of the Argo 2.

- Leo who's awesome as ever

**A/N If you would like me to write a letter you can leave it in your review. Apollo's question was from daughterofplutowazzup. Reyna's question was from writing-noobie. Please Review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you LazySundayGirl and Cheese lover1234 for your reviews.  
This chapter I annoy the crap out of characters by asking about Percabeth and other couples.  
BTW I'm changing my name to CherishWhatMakesYouUnique.  
I'm just getting tired of future songwriter. I also won't be able to update for probably at least a week due to my schedule.  
Thanks for understanding.**

Onto chapter eight!

Dear Malcom,  
Have you ever walked in when Percy and Annabeth were making out?

- future songwriter

Dear Athena,  
How do you feel about Percabeth?

Can you ask Poseidon the same question?

- future songwriter

Dear Nico aka Death Boy,  
Seriously get a girlfriend. If fans keep pairing you up, pretty soon you'll be paired up with your own sister. Now that's just gross.

- future songwriter

Dear Miranda,  
Convince Katie to go out with Travis. One more thing, I heard a rumor that you like Connor. Is it true?

- future songwriter

Dear Jason,  
How did you feel when Leo hit on your sister?

- future songwriter

Dear Leo,  
I dare you to go hug Drew. Tell her I told you to do that then tell me on a scale from 1- 1000000 how funny the look on her face was.

P.S. Katniss Everdeen is from a book called The Hunger Games. I'm sure Annabeth will know about it.

- future songwriter

Dear Travis,  
Did you follow my advice?

If you did what did Katie do?

- future songwriter

* * *

Dear future songwriter,  
No, No, No. I never want to either. End of story.  
- Malcom

Dear future songwriter,  
Oh you know how I feel about that.

The only thing I'm asking kelp head is if there is any possible way he could get any dumber.

- Athena

Dear future songwriter,  
I'm working on it, and do not call me death boy!

Technically, my sister chose rebirth so we couldn't get paired up.

Take that!

- Nico

Dear future songwriter,  
I will definitely make sure Katie and Travis go out. The rumor about Connor and me isn't true. I wonder who started it. It was probably Drew. I'll go find Katie now and lock her in a room with Travis.

- Miranda

Dear future songwriter,  
I was like Dude that's my sister, but Thalia looked like she wanted to electrocute him.

If I didn't speak up I know she would have!

- Jason

Dear future songwriter,  
When I hugged drew she was flirting with a son of Apollo. She called me a creep and kicked me where a dude does not want to be kicked. When the guy said he didn't know we had a thing for each other the look on her face was definitely a 999,999. When I added that you told me to do it the look was priceless.

How do you expect me to know about Katniss Everdeen? I don't read!

- Leo

Dear future songwriter,  
I followed your advice only because it's fun to make her mad. She chased me around for a while until I tripped her. Let's just say the names she called me were interesting.

- Travis

**A/N I'm really hyper, can you tell? Also please check out my other PJO story the seven tell all. Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I have decided to continue with this story.  
Thank you LuvPeaceCandy,WingDawn98, and everyone who has reviewed.  
I do not own the Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus nor any of the characters.  
Here's chapter nine!**

Dear Nico,  
Guess what? We're related!  
Isn't that great?

Your loving sister,  
- Cherish

Dear Leo,  
You are so awesome. I am so on team Leo.

- Cherish

Dear Percy and Annabeth,  
I'm not really sure how this letter got to Tarturus, but I just want you to know that you guys are awesome and that you will kick his and his wife's but.

P.S. Annabeth you go girl!

- Cherish

Dear Hazel,  
Frank or Leo? Please choose because I don't want this to turn into Twilight.

P.S. If you don't want Leo then you can hand him over to us fangirls. *smiles weirdly*

- Cherish

Dear Artemis,

How have you not ripped Apollo's head off after all this time?

I want to do that after talking to my brothers for twenty minutes!

- Cherish

* * *

Dear Cherish,  
Oh no. Another sister?  
You have got to be kidding me! * walks away to talk to Hades*

- Nico who is hoping we are not related

Dear Cherish,

You're right I am awesome! Move over Edward and Jacob the supreme commander of the Argo 2 is coming through.

P.S. I have never read or seen Twilight.

- Leo who will be forever awesome

Dear Cherish,  
Yeah it's pretty scary down here but if we've saved the world and battled every monster known to man and demigod then I think we can handle Dirt Face and her husband.

- Percy& Annabeth

Dear Cherish,  
I think I choose Frank wait no Leo. I can't decide they're both great.

P.S. what is Twilight, and what do you mean by I can hand Leo over to you fangirls?

- Hazel who is very confused at the moment

Dear Cherish,  
It takes years of patience to handle Apollo.

P.S. I can turn your brothers into dear if you would like.

- Artemis

**A/N I should be doing homework but writing Fanfiction is much better. I don't want my brothers turned into dear but I think it would be pretty funny. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you WingDawn98, all-star102938, lollipop9066,and soraxtsuna123 for reviewing.  
Sorry if this chapter isn't very funny, I tried to make it a little serious.  
**** These are some of the characters I have not written to yet.**

** Disclaimer: I do not own any content or characters pertaining to the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series or the Heroes of Olympus Series. That belongs to Rick Riordan.  
**

**Here's chapter ten of letters to PJO.**

I hope you enjoy.

Dear Grover,  
Please tell me you're coming to take me to camp. I've been waiting for a long time.  
I would also like to know if you are still dating Juniper. I think you two are just adorable together!

- Cherish

Dear Dionysus;  
I can't believe I'm talking to the wine dude!

- Cherish who just had to say that and is hoping to not be turned into a bottle of merlot.

Dear Aphrodite,  
There is no need to help me out; I'm perfectly fine with being single thanks. But I think I know two people you would be just darling together. Their names are Katie Gardner and Travis Stoll. I have a whole list of other pairings but do this two first.

Thanks,

- Cherish

Dear Luke,  
I think you're a jerk and a player no matter how good looking you possibly could be.

- Cherish  
Dear Clarisse;  
I don't think you look weak for showing your sensitive side. I wish you and Chris the best because I don't want to meet your electric spear anytime soon.

- Cherish

* * *

Dear Cherish,  
I haven't gotten any alerts about demigods but who knows, I might get yours very shortly.

About me And Juniper, yeah we're still going out and thanks for thinking that we should.

- Grover

Dear Cherry,  
You think it's funny to call me the wine dude? Do you know how many times I've been called that by wimpy, back talking demigods? I don't have time to waste on you mortal but you better watch it.

- Dionysus, who is **not **the wine dude

Dear Cherish,  
Are you sure you don't want my help? Love is a beautiful thing after all. As for Travis and Katie, I've been watching them and I do agree that they are perfect for each other. I'll see what I can do.

The beautiful as always,

- Aphrodite

P.S. Please send me your list. I wouldn't be doing my job if they went uncoupled.

Dear Cherish,  
I could care less about what you think of me. Besides it's not my fault they fell for my irresistible charm.

- Luke

Dear Cherish,  
You are right, I am not weak! It was a very wise decision on your part about not getting on my bad side. Just because I'm sensitive when it comes to Chris doesn't mean you should stop being scared of me.

- Clarisse

**A/N Again I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't that funny. From now on you can leave a letter to a character in your review and the characters response will be how I think they would respond. Please don't leave a letter that's too rated t because I don't want to be mentally disturbed. Please review and if you would like to leave me a letter. Thanks for reading!**


	11. AN: I'm back!

** *IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE*  
**Hello random people on the internet! I just wanted to give you a little update on what is going to happen to this story. I will be continuing this story but I want you to send me your letters/ questions from now on. You can do this by leaving a review or by a pm. I will still write a letter here and there but I want to take a break from writing this all by myself because I'm running out of questions. All I ask is to keep the letter rated k-t and not 10 pages long. I think I want to make this story no longer than 100 chapters so we have 89 chapters to fill with our amazing letters. I hope by doing this I can focus more on the seven tell all which I will force myself to finish by the end of the school year. I will also be writing a Clique and Alphas crossover which will be coming as soon as The Seven tell all is finished. Plenty of Percy Jackson, Hunger Games, and other fics will also be published later this school year and all throughout summer when my mind will finally be clear. Sorry about the super long hiatus but I'm promise once I start updating regularly again my stories will be good, or at least better. I'm also open to any suggestions you guys have and maybe even getting a beta. School is the main priority right now and I don't have my own computer so I have to wait until everybody is done using it which can take forever sometimes. Thanks for understanding and send me your letters!

P.S. I'm sorry about this chapter, but I really need your help to continue. Also thank you Maddibrook for reviewing, your awesome! Bye:)


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you so much for your letters! You guys are awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus series'. All rights belong to Rick Riordan.**

**Here's chapter 12:)  
**  
Dear Poseidon,  
Do you have any other kids besides Percy that might be at camp Halfblood or might be going there soon? Not only that but do you have any demigod children when you were in your roman aspect?

-Angel

Dear Demeter,  
What is your favorite cereal?

- Cherish

Dear Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Leo and all demigods everywhere,  
Do you find it weird that there's a book series about you guys? How do you feel that random people you don't know all about you?

-Secret00

Dear Katie,  
Where were you during the meeting in the Lost Hero? Why was Miranda there instead of you?

- WingDawn98

* * *

Dear Angel,  
I do not have any more kids at Camp HalfBlood or going to Camp HalfBlood unlike a certain brother of mine *cough, cough* Zeus.  
As in my Roman aspect no I don't have any kids, wait yes, maybe?  
Oh well at least I'm still cool.

- Poseidon who is _much_ cooler than Zeus

Dear Cherish,  
How can I just pick one cereal?  
I love Lucky Charms (the chocolate ones are the best), Fruit Loops, Cocoa Puffs, Trix, Cheerios, I just love cereal! Cereal, cereal, cereal!

- Demeter who is cuckoo for Cocoa puffs

Dear Secret00,  
I love that there is a book series about me! How can there not be? I mean I'm Leo freaking Valdez!  
In fact there should be a series called How to be awesome like Leo Valdez (even though you will never be as awesome as him)

- Leo who is the awesomest person in the universe

Dear Secret00,  
Wait there is a book series about me?  
* Picks up book* Percy Jackson& the Olympians.  
Percy Jackson? Hey that's me! How come I'm not a millionaire?

- Percy who is having a severe seaweed brain moment

Dear Secret00,  
The rest of us are on the fence about how we feel.  
We will reply later with are individual responses.

- All other demigods

Dear WingDawn98,  
I was actually at home during the meeting.  
You see Miranda and I split the job, I do it in the summer and she does it in the winter.  
I'm glad because I think I would murder the idiotic Stolls if I was there all year round.  
- Katie who has become very violent

**A/N well there you have it. Thanks again for all your letters, I really enjoyed reading and responding to them. I really need you to keep sending them in! Anyways, since I'm random I have a random question to ask you. What is your favorite cereal? As you know mine is Chocolate Lucky Charms. I know I'm weird, but being weird is fun! Have a good day!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello Everyone! Are you having a good day? I don't really have much to say so I'm going to stop talking before I say something really weird.**

**Thank you WingDawn98 and Angel Cauldwell for reviewing. You rock!**

**Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure I'm not a guy, so I'm not the amazing Rick Riordan. All rights to Percy Jackson belong to him. Here we go!**

Dear Artemis,  
Two questions. Among the hunters, who are you the closest to?  
Can I join the hunt?

- Angel

Dear Reyna,  
Just wondering, on reading the heroes of Olympus, it seem like you have feelings for Percy and Jason.  
Who do you like more?

-Angel

Dear Leo,  
What did you think of Reyna?

- WingDawn98

* * *

Dear Angel,  
I am closest to Thalia, but I feel like all the hunters are my daughters.  
Of course you can join the hunt! Men are arrogant(just look at my brother), and don't listen to anything Aphrodite says!

- The independent Artemis

Dear Angel,  
I never flirted with that piece of seaweed, Percy. I just asked him if he wanted to be praetor and people took it the wrong way. Plus he's dating that daughter of Minerva, I mean Athena, whatever When it comes to Jason we did have a thing until he shows up with that air head daughter of Aphrodite. So they are both dead to me.

- Reyna who is considering joining the Amazons

Dear WingDawn98,  
What do I think of Reyna? Well let's see, she is an amazing roman fighter, who can kick my butt in probably less than ten seconds,she has dark eyes that gave me the dirtiest looks but are still beautiful, she has long shiny hair that falls perfectly , and she walks like an angel sent from heaven. Man is Reyna pretty! Wait- did I just say Reyna was pretty?  
Please don't show her this!

- Leo who is currently drooling

**A/N I'm sorry this chapter was so short, but the fewer letters you send me the shorter the chapter. Did you notice my new avatar? I'm still looking for a really cool avatar, but this will do until I find one I really like. I'm sorry I haven't updated for the last two weeks, I've been really busy. I'm thinking about updating Tuesdays and Wednesdays starting next Tuesday,(April 30) to Wednesday,June 5. I'm going to be really busy on the weekends for about the next month, so that's why I'm thinking about doing this. I will let you know if I decide to do this. Please review! I also want to remind you that I am accepting PMs, if want to send your question that way. Until next time,**

**- Cherish**


	14. Chapter 14

**Surprise! I'm now updating this story on Wednesdays on Saturdays, until school ends. I want to write a lot more so I'm trying to update more. Thank you WingDawn98, Angel Cauldwell, fanofpjo, and** **OptemisticBrat for reviewing.** **Here's ch. 14 of letters to PJO:)**

Dear Poseidon

What do you think of Annabeth? Do you support Percabeth? We already know how Athena feels about them so it's your turn!  
Keep being an awesome god!

-OptemisticBrat

To all of the gods,

I think I might be a demigod, I am not sure which god might be my godly parent. It might be your roman form, for all I know.

Angel

List of likes  
Ocean  
Forest  
Nature  
Wildness  
Reading  
Art  
Floral design

Dear Athena,  
On a scale of 1- 10, how much are you obsessed with Harry Potter?

- Cherish

* * *

Dear OptemisticBrat,  
I think Annabeth is a very nice young lady, and as long as my son is happy I'm happy. The only reason I think Athena doesn't support this so called "Percabeth" is because she doesn't support love because she feels that there is no logic behind it. She says she doesn't support their relationship because she hates me and she feels that Percy is a so called "sea spawn", but I think she's just jealous of my good looks and awesome talents. Who could not like an super cool guy like me?

P.S. I would appreciate if you would not tell Athena what I said about her because she's really scary when she gets mad, I also don't want to be turned into a clam again ( long story), so please don't mention this to her.  
Thanks!

- Poseidon

Dear Angel,  
It seems like you could either be a child of Demeter, Athena, or Poseidon. You could also become a Hunter of Artemis if you like the wilderness. Hopefully you'll be claimed soon!

- Hestia, who has the unfortunate job of answering the gods so called "fan mail"

Dear Cherish,  
I'm a complete potterhead, (yes I have an account), I just love Harry Potter so much. I have several sets of the series. One is stacked next to my throne, another is in my temple, I even have one under my list of 25 reasons why I hate Poseidon( writing that was quite therapeutic), so to answer your question I'm a definite 10.

- Athena

**A/N Well there you have it! I so can't wait until school ends because I will have a lot more time to write. I have so many ideas! I'm also looking for a cool avatar because this one is so boring. If you find a website that has cool avatars could you let me know? If you want to find out you're godly parent is I suggest you go to quotev. com. I have taken lots of quizzes from that website and they are a lot of fun. Plus I'd say the results are pretty accurate. Please keep sending me your letters/ questions! Also feel free to pm me. Thanks for reading! **

**- Cherish **


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while I've had a busy couple of weeks. The good news is school is almost over so that means I will be updating a lot more. Until then I'll try to update as much as I can . **  
**Thank you OptemisticBrat and fanofpjo for reviewing.**  
** Well that's all I have to say, now here's letters to PJO ch. 15.**

Dear Apollo,  
Here's something random.. Can you rap?  
And if yes:  
Dear Artemis,  
How bad is Apollo's rapping? :)

-OptemisticBrat

Dear Aphrodite,  
Who's your favorite couple?

- Cherish

Dear Olympus,  
I dare you to make a Harlem Shake video!

- Cherish

* * *

Dear OptemisticBrat,  
Heck yeah I can rap. Check out my sick beat!  
Starts to rap: My name is Apollo and I'm so hot! And that's not just because I'm the sun God! I have a sister named Artemis and she is so dumb!  
I bet you're jealous!

- Apollo

Dear OptemisticBrat,  
Oh no, has Apollo started rapping again?  
The last time he said he was the next "Flo Rida",(whoever that is) he sounded more like a dying seal on auto tune.  
For Zeus' sake I hope he hasn't!  
P.S. At this point I can't tell which is worse, his Haiku's or his rapping.

- Artemis

Dear Cherish,  
How can I just pick one couple? I mean there's Percabeth( so cute!), Pothena( don't tell them) Tratie(I'm working on it), Jasper( I guess I should pick them because she is my daughter) Thalico( Forbidden love!) and even this Peetniss couple everybody's talking about. I think the best couple though is me and my Are- poo!

The one and only,

- Aphrodite

Dear Cherish,  
Apollo tried to get us to do the Harlem Shake but we stopped after the second we saw him dance. That didn't stop us though from secretly recording him, making a fake youtube account, uploading it, and troll it will it got over a million hits!  
But hey us Olympians need to have some fun right?

- The Olympians( excluding Apollo)

**A/N Thanks for reading! I think this is my favorite chapter so far. However, I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or the Harlem shake, the only thing I own is Apollo's rap. Please send me your questions and in your review feel free to let me know who your favorite couple is.**

**Until next time,**  
**-Cherish**


	16. AN: I need your help!

**I'm so sorry that this isn't a chapter, but I need to inform you on something.**

**My fellow author's, I need your help. In order for me to continue this story, I need you to send me letters. I hate doing this, but I'm going to discontinue this story if you don't send me letters.**

**I tried, I really tried to write another chapter but I had no ideas. I have completely run out of ideas! If you want me to continue this story, then please leave ideas in a review, or pm me.**

**I really want to continue this story, but I can't do it without your help. I will try to write another chapter on my own, but if it's really bad, I'll stop.**

**I am in the process of writing more chapters for Beauty pageant, or family feud? And I'm also in the process of writing several one- shots, drabbles, and short stories that will come later this summer. I really want to focus on those projects, but if you want me to continue this story I will.**

**I want to focus on improving my writing skills, and obtain a larger audience. If I get a good response from this author note, I'll continue this story.**

**I'm also trying to update more often, and updating this story will be no problem.  
****  
If you have any suggestions on how I can improve on my writing skills, or what you would like me to write next, pm me.**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far.**

**Please let me know if you want me to continue this story!**

**- Cherish**


End file.
